Andrew D. Kaboom
Andrew D. Kaboom, or Andy for short, is a rude, foul-mouthed and short-tempered bomb built by Tex using parts of a protocol robot and some of her 'personal items' with the purpose to kill O'Malley. Overview Being a bomb, Andy loves explosions and dreams to detonate one day, but is often stopped by others. Andy is shown to be perverted and often teases Tex on her sexuality. Despite being rude and short-tempered, Andy understands multiple languages since he was made from materials of a protocol robot. Although he hasn't appeared since Season 5, he has been referenced multiple times in later seasons. Role in Plot Interaction with Blue Team Andy frequently expresses a desire to destroy things by detonating himself, much to the worry of the Blue Team, who attempts to calm him down through a "therapy session". However, Andy later wishes to avoid detonation, at least when it is not on his own terms, when Tex threatens to detonate him if he does not translate the Alien's speech for the her and the rest of the Blues. The desire to explode resurfaces later on when Andy attempts to convince Church to let him guard, and in the process, destroy the Blue Base. In Episode 54, Caboose reveals to his teammates that Andy had told him about the Reds' secret meeting. He even tells them that Andy knows Sheila from the past, but doesn't give any kind of explanation afterward. However, the rest of the Blues refuse to believe Caboose at first, as Andy remains silent when they approach. However, he has an outburst when Gary insults him and reveals that the two "are not on speaking terms". Because Tex built Andy from the remains of an old protocol robot found on the perimeter of the base, he is able to understand the Alien ("Crunchbite"). As a result, he joins the sacred quest group to act as a translator. Arrival at Blood Gulch After the failure of the quest, Caboose brings him back to Blood Gulch. In Episode 76, the Reds replace Andy with first Lopez's head when Caboose wasn't looking, and then a skull so Andy can translate a recording for them. This leads Caboose to believe that Andy has turned into a real boy and then died. After the Reds use Andy to decipher Vic's message, Andy ends up in the Underground Caves. While there, he is used as a translator for the Green Alien and Omega, who is possessing Captain Butch Flowers. Afterwards, the Reds return Andy to the surface and tell him to detonate inside the ship on their mark. So, when Tex leaves in the ship with Omega, Gamma, Junior, and the Green Alien, Andy is ordered to detonate. Andy excitedly does so, which damages the ship and causes it to crash land in Valhalla. Fate During the logs of the crash in the sponsor version of Reconstruction: Chapter 5, Andy can be heard in the background, evidently disappointed with the size of his explosion. In Backup Plans, Doc mentions a talking, translating ball, but dismisses the idea because there were too many rude people around already. In Season 11, Andy was briefly heard in Finders Keepers, but only in the form of his voice mail message. Currently, Andy's fate after the ship crashed is unknown. Personality Andy is very self-conscious about his weight. In Episode 76, after O'Malley repeatedly calls him "bowling ball", Andy asks Caboose if he is that fat, claiming that he has been working out. When Sarge steals Andy, he remarks that Andy is much lighter than the last time he tried to pick him up and Andy is relieved that someone has noticed. Ironically, when Andy was first introduced he was too heavy for anyone except for Caboose to carry, but eventually he becomes light enough for others, such as Tex and Sarge to carry with ease. Andy is also known to make all kinds of rude comments, usually ending with a "Zing!". This is first shown when he commented on what Grif looked like when he was drugged. Skills and Abilities Translator Andy can translate many languages, including alien. This is first shown when the Blues use him to translate for the Alien and learn about his mission. Andy is later used by the Reds to translate Lopez's message, making him one of few characters to understand him. Eventually, Flowers/O'Malley would use him to translate for the Green Alien to aid in Omega's final assault. Detonation Being a bomb, Andy was specifically designed to destroy Omega and his fortress, suggesting he has a large blast radius. He uses this to threaten other characters to make them do what he says, which works most of the time. Eventually, the Reds used him to prevent Omega's plan to succeed, as he detonates onboard the Pelican when it takes flight in Why Were We Here?. Even though he heavily damages the airship, he doesn't kill anyone onboard and seems to be disappointed in the size of the explosion, suggesting his blast radius was smaller than expected. Gallery Vic, Andy, & Gary.jpg|Andy, Vic, and Gary Artwork Trivia *Andy's full name is never said onscreen, but is shown on his Season 4 bio. *Andy is immune to diseases, according to Church. *Rooster Teeth stated that Andy was originally meant to be Sheila's ex-boyfriend. However, the idea was pushed to Season 5, along with, according to Matt Hullum, "a really interesting character trait related to that Andy's relationship with Sheila." *Despite detonating, Andy was last heard to be alive and well, even though at this point he would be shrapnel. **This suggests Andy may have successfully attempted to transmit himself away from the bomb. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Weapons & Objects Category:Missing in Action Category:Neutral